Un air de famille
by Bony
Summary: Arthur tente une fois encore de comprendre une quête de Perceval. Entre taverne, famille et loyauté.


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages appartiennent à Alexandre Astier. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

...

Un air de famille

.

 **SCÈNE 1**

 _Arthur et Perceval sont attablés devant leur repas, en pleine conversation._

ARTHUR [ _les yeux fermés, se pince l'arête du nez_ ] : Bon, on va tout reprendre depuis le début et tenter de vaguement mettre en forme tout ça. Donc je vous écoute.

PERCEVAL [ _surpris_ ] : Tout ce que je viens de dire ?

ARTHUR : Oui... si vous êtes capable de vous rappeler de tout, car personnellement j'ai perdu le fil au moment de la taverne.

PERCEVAL : Pourquoi, c'était pas clair ?

ARTHUR : Disons que si vous racontez votre quête comme cela demain à la Table ronde, j'ai au moins deux chevaliers qui se barrent avant même que vous soyez arrivé au passage de la taverne, un autre qui tente de vous tuer juste après le dit passage de la taverne et le père Blaise risque encore de nous faire une crise et de menacer de tout brûler dés que vous aurez ouvert votre mouille. Alors, oui, vous recommencez et vous essayez d'arranger le tout de façon cohérente.

PERCEVAL : Quand vous dites de façon cohérente, vous entendez quand on prend quelque chose de grand qu'on veut faire rentrer dans plus petit ?

ARTHUR : Hein ? Non ! Je veux juste comprendre ce que vous avez foutu pendant 5 jours sans avoir la migraine.

PERCEVAL : Mais qu'est que vous n'avez pas compris ?

ARTHUR [ _désabusé_ ] : A part le fait que vous ayez quitté Kaamelott et que vous êtes encore une fois revenu bredouille... j'ai rien pigé.

PERCEVAL : Ha !

 _Arthur acquiesce._

…..

 **SCÈNE 2**

 _Les deux hommes toujours au même endroit, au moment du dessert._

PERCEVAL :... Et donc là, un vieux super mystérieux, tout en noir, arrive et me dit d'une voix bizarre « je suis ton père ».

ARTHUR [ _déconcerté_ ] : Je suis ton père ?

PERCEVAL [ _pas très sûr de lui_ ] : A moins que ce ne soit « je suis Pierre » ?

ARTHUR : Mais qu'est que j'en sais, moi ?! C'est votre quête, pas la mienne.

PERCEVAL : C'était peut-être « je suis par terre »... sauf qu'il était debout. Puis « je suis ton père » ça fait mieux, non ?

ARTHUR : je vous demande pas ce qui fait mieux, mais de me raconter une quête qui tienne vaguement la route et ou pour une fois vous ne passez pas trop pour une brêle. Alors ?

PERCEVAL : Ben, je suis plus sûr. C'est que ça date.

ARTHUR : Ça date ? Mais vous m'avez dit que vous l'aviez rencontré sur le chemin du retour !

PERCEVAL [ _troublé_ ] : C'est ce que j'ai dit ?

ARTHUR : Oui, c'est ce que vous avez dit.

PERCEVAL : J'ai du me tromper car le vieux je l'ai rencontré après la taverne.

ARTHUR [ _s'énervant_ ] : Mais ça revient au même vu que vous êtes parti cinq jours et que vous en avez passé trois à la taverne à vous bâfrer et à boire en attendant que votre jument se remette d'une indigestion de mauvaises herbes !

PERCEVAL : Oui, mais en quittant la taverne je n'étais pas sur le chemin du retour, c'est juste que je me suis trompé de chemin.

ARTHUR [ _soupire de désespoir, avant de se reprendre_ ] : Alors, on va oublié le passage de la taverne, je pense qu'on y gagnera en temps et en clarté. Donc vous êtes parti de Kaamelott et là, vous rencontrez un vieux. Qu'est qu'il vous dit ?

PERCEVAL : Je sais plus. Vous m'embrouillez.

ARTHUR [ _menaçant_ ] : Si vous continuez, je vais vraiment vous embrouiller.

PERCEVAL [ _hésitant face au regard dur du roi_ ] : « Je suis ton père », sauf que c'est impossible car je le connaissais ni de Dandrane, ni de Lamorat.

ARTHUR [ _corrigeant_ ] : Ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

PERCEVAL : Des amis d'enfance à vous ?

ARTHUR [ _blasé_ ] : Non, pas vraiment... c'est juste que c'est comme cela qu'on dit, mais continuez.

PERCEVAL : Après peut-être que je ressemblais à son fils. Ça m'arrive tout le temps. Même qu'une fois on m'a pris pour le roi de Bretagne ! Je peux vous dire que j'en ai profité !

ARTHUR : Vous savez au moins qui c'est le roi de Bretagne ?

PERCEVAL : Non. Un type important ?

ARTHUR : C'est moi triple buse... [ _voyant la tête déconcerté du chevalier_ ] Arthur, roi de Bretagne.

PERCEVAL : Ha !

 _Arthur acquiesce._

…...

 **SCÈNE 3**

 _La table a été desservie._

ARTHUR : Mais pourquoi il vous aurez dit ça ?

PERCEVAL : Il voulez peut-être je m'associe à lui ? Aller de son côté ?

ARTHUR [ _septique_ ] : C'est un peu obscur.

PERCEVAL : Mais quand c'est la famille, c'est dur de dire non. C'est important la famille !

ARTHUR [ _peu convaincu_ ] : Si vous le dites. Moi, la famille... Entre un père que je n'ai pas connu mais qui voulait ma mort. Une mère qui n'a pas été foutu de m'élever et qui passe son temps à me rappeler que justement je ne suis pas comme mon père ! Et une demi sœur, qui, parce que mon père a assassiné le sien, ne peut pas me blairer. Et si vous rajoutez une belle-famille plus collante qu'une sangsue et vorace qu'un essaim de moustiques affamés... vous comprenez que la famille, plus elle est loin et mieux je me porte.

PERCEVAL : Ma Grand-Mère, elle répète toujours que la vraie famille, c'est ceux qu'on peut pas blairer quand tout va bien, mais qui restent à vos côtés quand tout va mal.

ARTHUR : Je peux pas les blairer et tout ce qui les fait rester pour l'instant, c'est de bouffer à l'œil.

PERCEVAL : Moi, c'est pas la bouffe qui me fait rester, même si elle est super bonne !

ARTHUR [ _étonné et curieux_ ] : C'est quoi alors ?

PERCEVAL : C'est votre histoire de Graal, de quête et de chevaliers. J'y comprends que dalle. Pourquoi aller chercher un bocal à anchois à l'autre bout du monde alors qu'il suffit de descendre aux cuisines ? Puis les vœux de propreté ou je en sais quoi... franchement, c'est pas clair, mais ça à l'air vraiment important pour vous. Alors je reste.

 _Arthur esquisse un léger sourire de reconnaissance._

PERCEVAL : Ho, je me souviens ce qu'à dit le vieux... « je fais aussi du camembert ».

ARTHUR [ _soupire_ ] : Vos histoires, elles sont vraiment pourries.

 **Noir**

PERCEVAL : Ha !


End file.
